


First Transformation

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chose deliberately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> For nimori's [Animagus Harry challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nimori/204137.html). Written pre-Deathly Hallows.

Harry chose deliberately. No one knew much about thestrals – they liked blood and had an amazing sense of direction. But what had drawn him wasn't the expectation of super-fast flight, or looming over enemies with his large, shining teeth. It was their connection with death. Perhaps the form would help him seek out the Horcruxes wherever they were hidden. He pretended not to have other, more emotional reasons.

But as he recovered from the transformation and staggered to his feet, he knew he had made the right choice.

"You've even got markings for your scar and glasses," said Sirius proudly.


End file.
